No Title
by TrapOne - 111
Summary: Ketika Tuhan begitu adil memberikan sebuah perasaan yang di namakan 'CINTA' pada kedua mahluknya. Di situlah Oh Sehun berada, dengan segenap yang Ia punya dan apa yang Ia bisa perjuangkan untuk CINTA-nya kepada Kim Jongin GS!-SeKai,HunJong,Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin(GS!), SEHUN X KAI(UPD-10/10/17)
1. Chapter 1

**No Title**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : **Oh Sehun** , **Kim Jong In/Kai** (GS), and Other cast

Rate : **-**

Warning : **GS! yang kaga suka GS meningan jangan baca!**

 **Typo nyelip nyelip :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entahlah saya cuman kepingin bikin FF ini karena masih SAKIT HATI,gara-gara Sehun yang dapet part kaga enak di salah satu ff, GS pula.

Keliat kaya balas dendam? Ah saya tidak perduli... :v

.

.

.

.

.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Gadis mungil itu berusaha menekan rasa takut dengan sepasang sepatu pentofel di tanganya.

"Ayolah gadis cantik...kita bersenang-senang malam ini" Racau salah satu pemabuk semakin membuat Byun Baekhyun nama gadis itu ketakutan karena sudah terpojok.

"Pe-pergi kalian..PERGI!" Baekhyun melemparkan kedua sepatu di tanganya namun sial tak ada satupun yang mengenai ke-empat pemabuk itu.

 _'_ _Tuhan tolong...lindungilah hambamu ini'_

Seperti do'a yang terkabul, kini sorot Baekhyun bisa menangkap sosok yang tengah beradu pukul dengan ke-empat pemabuk itu. Tak seimbang memang namun Baekhyun bersyukur karenanya.

Kaki Baekhyun yang sedaritadi gemetar kini berusaha melangkah untuk mencari pertolongan, bagaimana tidak kondisi penyelamat Baekhyun benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI!" Teriak Baekhyun sepenuh tenaga

"TOLONG...!To-" Baekhyun terkejut ketika Ia hendak berteriak ke arah lain namun sosok penolongnya malah ambruk tepat di depan tubuhnya. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak dan melihat pelaku yang sedang tersenyum ketakutan sambil melepaskan kepala botol alkohol yang sudah pecah di tanganya

"BODOH! CEPAT! Cepat!" Ucap salah satu dari ke empat pemabuk dan kabur dari tempat kejadian

"Se-" Mata indah itupun menjatuhkan buliran ketakutanya, Baekhyun ambruk, ambruk terlutut lalu meraih kepala dari sosok penolong itu pada pangkuanya.

Darah...Baekhyun melihat darah ketika Ia berusaha membenarkan posisi kepala sosok itu di pangkuanya

"Tidak...aku mohon..." Dan pasang mata yang melihat Baekhyun penuh kelegaan itu mulai tertutup secara perlahan

"Ada apa nona?" Beberapa orang menghampiri Baekhyun dan sosok penolongnya dengan begitu panik

"TIDAK! SEHUUUUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai..." Isakan Baekhyun tak henti hentinya bergulir meskipun Ia berusaha berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang sana

 _"_ _E-eonnie...ada apa?"_ Suara di seberang sanapun ikut panik

"Sehun...lebih baik kau ke sini, akan aku sms alamatnya" Ucap Baekhyun tak kuat menahan isaknya lalu mematikan sambungan telepon di ponselnya

"Baekhyun-ah...?! bagai mana keadaan adikmu?" Tanya nyonya Oh Ibu kandung Sehun ikut panik setelah mendapat kabar dari Baekhyun, wanita paruh baya itupun langsung ke rumah sakit putranya di rawat.

"Sedang di tangani dokter...Dia di UGD"

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya mengapa Baekhyun eon menangis saat menelponku dan apa maksudnya dengan Sehun? Apa yang terjadi? Dan dalam hitungan menit sebuah pesan singkat masuk pada ponselku bertanda dengan lampu kecil yang berkedip warna biru di sudut atas ponselku

 _"_ _Sehun mengalami kecelakaan dia sedang dirawat-"_ Tak sampai selesai aku membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun eon, langkahku dengan cepat bergulir menuju area luar kamarku

"Jongin? Kau mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Ibuku membuatku terdiam di tempat namun tidak dengan air mataku

Aku takut ya aku takut...entah mengapa rasa gelisahku semenjak tadi kini terjawab dengan pesan singkat dari Baekhyun eon

"Eomma...Sehun..." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan seraya memeluk Ibuku

"Aarraseo lebih baik kau bergegas" Tenang ibuku lalu mengusap airmataku. Kakikupun melangkah cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakiku yang semula melangkah cepat kini kehilangan tenaganya. Mataku melihat Baekhyun eon yang tengah terisak dalam pelukan Ibu Sehun.

"Kai...!" Lirih Baekhyun eon ketika melihatku

"Maafkan aku" Ucapnya setelah menghambur untuk memelukku

Lagi-lagi...air mata yang sebelumnya sempat menghilang setelah mengubur rasa takutku kembali mengelir deras

"Apa..?A-apa yang terjadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun eon menjelaskan semuanya aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam pada sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur rawat di mana Sehun berbaring

"Kenapa kau selalu bodoh..." Keluhku dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir, tanganku menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berfikir resiko...sebelum bertindak..." Isakanku tak terhenti

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga kenapa harus ada anak pelacur di kelas kita?!"

"Benar hanya mencoreng nama sekolah"

"Ah sial tapi wali kelas kita bilang dia anak yang cerdas"

"Apa perduliku sekali pelacur tetap pelacur"

"Hahahaha rasakan ini"

Taburan putih itu membasuh seluruh kepalaku aku hanya bisa menangkup wajahku dan kaca mata yang bertengger di depan kedua mataku

"Ah dia sudah berbalut tepung, bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan telur, pasti sempurna" Aku tak berani melihat, aku tak berani

"Hey! Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hahahaha! Tunggu tunggu bukankah ini menarik, SI BISU BODOH dan NONA PELACUR"

"Oh Seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet namun amat terlalu BERBEDA...HAHAHAHA" Tawa riuh itupun membuatku membuka mataku. Netraku membulat ketika tersadar ada sosok kokoh yang memeluku.

Sosok itupun mulai berdiri seraya menggenggam sebelah tanganku ringan, membawaku bangkit dengan tanpa perduli pada cemo'oh yang masing terlontar dari orang-orang di sekelilingku

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sini kami berakhir di ruang UKS, dia mulai menempelkan plester pada luka gores di keningku akibat di dorong di depan kelas dan terkena sudut meja.

 _'_ _Apa masih sakit?'_ Gerakan Isyaratnya membuatku keluar dari lamunanku

"Ti-tidak...-"

"...terimakasih" Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan dengan seulas senyum di bibirku, seketika sosok di hadapanku ikut tersenyum lalu mulai membersihkan tepung di rambutku

 _"_ _Lebih baik kau buka kepang rambutmu, banyak tepung di sana"_ Aku mengerti dan mulai membuka ikat pada dua kepanganku

Namun setelah rambutku tergerai aku merasa bingung karena sosok di hadapanku terlihat memalingkan wajahnya.

 _"_ _Ada apa denganya? Apa ada yang aneh?"_ Fikirku

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Alih-alih bertanya rasa heranku, aku malah menanyakan hal lain. Sosok itu dengan cepat melihat ke arahku lalu menggeleng, dan beberapa saat dia hanya mengusap tengkuknya

 _"_ _Kau cantik"_ Apa aku salah menerka isyaratnya namun entah mengapa aku hanya bisa menunduk dan merasakan panas menjalar di wajahku. Aku mencuri lirik kepadanya beberapa saat dengan panas yang masih menjalar di wajahku, dan Iapun melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, memalingkan wajah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Kim Jongin...aku adalah salah satu siswi beruntung yang mendapatkan beasiswa di SM High School. Aku berada di tingkat akhir namun jika aku mengikuti peraturan pendidikan umun aku harusnya masih di tingkat ke dua.

Di sini aku cukup terkenal di kalangan guru karena nilaiku yang cukup baik dalam pelajaran, dan..aku tak menutupi jika aku terkenal di sini sebagai nerd yang sering di bully, jujur saja aku benci dengan kenyataan itu, namun dengan harapan Ibuku agar aku bisa lulus di sebuah SH dan memiliki masa depan yang baik dari dirinya, aku hanya bisa mengamini dengan segenap usahaku sekarang.

Dan sosok itu, Lelaki jangkung dengan helaian hitam di kepalanya bak benang tipis yang akan selalu menari ketika hembusan angin menggoda adalah Oh Sehun, dia teman sekelasku, kami sebelumnya tak begitu saling mengenal namun setelah kejadian satu minggu lalu, aku mulai mengenalnya dan tau seperti apa lelaki berwajah datar itu.

Aku kira Sehun adalah orang yang dingin karena Ia hanya duduk di pojok kelas dengan wajah datar dan tanpa sepatah katapun, aku pertegas sepatah katapun, namun ketika satu minggu aku baru tahu dia adalah penginad tuna wicara(bisu). Yah memang sangat di sayangkan dengan wajah bak pria Idol, Tuhan dengan keadilanya membuat lelaki tampan yang aku akui itu terlahir tanpa satu katapun dalam hidupnya.

Aku mulai mengenalnya lebih jauh ketika kami sering mengobrol, walaupun faktanya akulah yang berbicara banyak dan dia menjawabnya dengan Isyarat, namun entah mengapa itu lebih menyenangkan daripada berdiam diri di perpus, namun tak acapkali pula kami membaca buku bersama di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun sungguh aku tak apa...aku bisa pulang sendiri" Ucapku dan hanya di jawab gelengan. Aku tau langit sudah gelap dan Sehun, Oh Sehun dia adalah lelaki yang amat gentle bahkan pada seorang gadis yang melecehkanya tadi siang

"Kenapa kau sangat baik Oh Sehun, bahkan kau bisa menumpahkan jus di tanganmu itu karena gadis itu mengata-ngataimu dengan tidak soapan" Keluhanku itu hanya berbalaskan usakan di rambutku, serta decitan rem bus tepat di depan halte di mana kami berada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh apaka ini Oh Sehun yang sering kau ceritakan Jongin?" Aku hanya bisa terbelalak ketika Ibuku dengan se-enak hati berkata-kata setelah aku memperkenalkan Sehun, namun Oh Bodoh Sehun tetaplah Oh Bodoh Sehun, Ia hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk sopan pada Ibuku

"Ibu jangan bicara aneh-aneh" Lirikan tajamku tak tertahan dan Ibuku hanya cekikikan melihat tingkahku

"Haha baiklah baiklah...pasti kalian belum makan malam...,ja Jongin,Sehun kita makan malam bersama" Ketika aku hendak mengekor Ibuku, Sehun menahan tanganku

 _"_ _Aku harus pulang, ibuku pasti mencariku"_ Tolakan halus Sehun membuatku sedikit kecewa namun ada benarnya juga kami melakukan kerja kelompok sedari pulang sekolah hingga selarut ini

"Ibu Sehun sepertinya tak bisa bergabung" Ibuku yang ada di ruang tamupun menghentikan langkahnya

"Huh? Ada apa Jongin?"

"Sehun harus pulang, semenjak pulang sekolah kami langsung mengerjakan tugas kelompok di sekolah, dan Sehun khawatir ibunya mencarinya, karena dia belum meminta ijin" Jelasku dan Sehun tersenyum sungkan sambil mengangguk

"Ah sayang sekali..." Sepertinya Ibuku juga kecewa

 _"_ _Maaf Jongin, maaf untuk Ibumu juga"_ Aku dengan cepat menggeleng

"Tak apa Sehun, pasti Ibumu juga di rumah sendirian setelah pulang kerja, atau yang lebih parah dia kebingungan karena tak mendapatimu di rumah selarut ini" Simpulku, dan aku tahun Sehun adalah seorang anak yang amat menyayangi Ibunya.

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku permisi"_ Isyarat Sehun padaku lalu membungkuk hormat pada Ibuku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Dimana dia? Kenapa belum datang jam segini'_ Mataku sesekali memperhatikan tempat di mana Sehun biasa duduk di kelas ini, namun sudah hampir jam masuk, dan dia belum muncul

"Hei Jongin? Apa yang sedang kau cari hm?" Aku melihat sosok lelaki jangkung dengan rambut pirang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan kedua tanganya yang bertengger pada meja dan kursi dudukku

"Tak ada, kenapa kau di kelas ini? Bukankah kelasmu di lantai 2?" Alihku

"Ah benarkah? Aku kira ini kelasku? Soalnya aku sudah menaruh sesuatu di sini?" Akunya namun karena posisi yang tak nyaman akupun berusaha menggeser kursiku namun tertahan oleh tangan lelaki tadi

"Ayolah Jongin, aku tau kau single dan aku juga, lagi pula di sekolah ini mana ada yang berani menolakku seorang Wu Yifan, bahkan gadis bermata panda dari sekolah luar saja rela menjadi stalkerku hingga ke tempat ini" Entah itu pengakuan atau aku bisa mendengar itu gertakan

"Maaf bisakah kau lebih menjauh? Aku tak nyaman" Bukan jawaban yang aku berikan namun permintaan sopan

"Cih...,bilang saja berapa hargamu? Aku bisa membelimu dengan harga mahal" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris

"Aku memang dari kalangan rendahan, namun ibuku menghidupiku dari jerih payah berjualan bunga yang Ia rawat penuh kasih sayang dan begitupun denganku,serta yang selalu Ibuku ajarkan kami menjual bungan dengan sepenuh hati, bukan menjual diri kami sendiri" Belaku, dan emosi mulai menyeruap padaku hingga berdampak mataku yang terasa memanas di balik kacamataku

"Hahaha terdengar indah, tapi siapa yang percaya, dan lihatlah, Jongin si nerd sekarang mengurai rambutnya dan apa itu? Kau memakai lip balm? Haha astaga bisa-bisanya kau..." Kris terlihat mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya tepat di bawah telingaku

"...berlaga mahal di hadapanku" Dan airmata itupun lolos dari pelupuk mataku, aku menunduk menunduk sangat dalam untuk hinaan itu

"Hei singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari pundakku" Pekikan Kris seperti sebuah isyarat untukku mengangkat wajahku

"Sehun..." Ucapku pelan ketika melihat Sehun dengan tatapan yang aku ketahui, Dia marah pada Kris. Entah mengapa aku tak mau Sehun tersulut emosi dan perlahan tanganku terulur dan menangkup tangan sehun yang mengepal kuat.

Sehun melihat ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa menggerakan bibirku _'gwenchana'_

Tangan itupun mulai mengendur dari kepalannya, dan hatiku terasa hangat ketika tangan itu menggenggam tanganku

"Ah ternyata benar, apa ini PASANGAN RENDAH yang sering di ceritakan?"

BUGH!

Mataku terbelalak ketika dengan ringan Sehun melepaskan tangaku lalu melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Kris

"Sehun CUKUP! JANGAN PUKUL LAGI!" Leraiku namun aku terlambat karena Sehun telah membuat Kris ambruk lalu membawaku pada genggaman tanganya kemudian meninggalkan Kris

"BRENGSEK KAU! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU OH SEHUN"

"K-Kris kau tak apa?" Aku sempat melihat gadis jangkung yang terlihat manis menghampiri Kris, oh apakah dia gadis itu Huang Zitao siswi dari sekolah khusus putri yang terkenal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun...Itu Kris...Kris Sehun...,bagai mana jika dia membalasmu? Aku...aku" Aku Jujur saja takut, jika saja itu bukan Kris aku akan membela diriku sendiri lebih berani, tetapi berhadapan dengan Kris sama saja mencari mati dia adalah salah satu Putra dari penyumbang di SH ini.

Namun hanya pelukan yang aku terima. Oh Sehun sebenarnya apa yang dia fikirkan?

"Sehun..." Aku berusaha menerka apa yang Ia lakukan salama memelukku, dengan sedikit usaha aku melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhku, dan apa yang aku dapatkan?

Mata Sehun terlihat memerah, ya aku yakin Sehun sehabis menangis

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kita akan membolos jam pelajaran pertama jika terus berada di sini" Alihku, aku tahu meskipun bertanya apa yang Sehun fikirkan sekarang pasti Sehun tak akan menceritakanya

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, dan kami tak sempat membolos karena Aku dan Sehun sudah di kelas sebelum Guru kami masuk ke kelas. Namun Aku dan Sehun kini sudah berada di suatu tempat, entah di mana namun aku rasa tempat ini indah.

Danau yang menghampar di hadapanku serta beberapa pohon rindang dan jangan lupa di sebelah kiri sana ada kebun bunga. Astaga kenapa Sehun tau tempat seindah ini, dan yang paling tak aku lupa Sehun memboncengku dengan sepedah barunya, dia bilang sepeda itu adalah hasil kerja paruh waktunya, dan sekarang aku tau kenapa Sehun satu bulan kebelakang jarang ada di kelas pada pagi hari sebelum aku datang.

"Sehun ini sangat indah...kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" Ucapku antusias, dan senyuman Sehun adalah jawaban untukku

 _"_ _Jongin...ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"_

"Apa? Sampaikan saja" Ucapku penasaran, Sehun meraih tasnya lalu mencari sesuatu di dalamnya terlihat serius, lalu Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana namun tak terlihat olehku karena tangan besar Sehun berhasil menyembunyikanya

"Kau tak sedang menyembunyikan kejutan untukku bukan?" Sehun terlihat gugup namun bingo, aku melihat kotak merah berbentuk hati yang di tunjukan Sehun di telapak tanganya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Aku ketika Sehun membuka kotak itu, ada seuntai kalung berbentuk seperti matahari dengan permata kecil di tengahnya, dan satu lagi tepat pada bagian atas kotak tepatnya di dalam tutup kotak itu ada tulisan tangan

 _"_ _I Love You"_ Aku menatap Sehun lekat, apa maksudnya ini? Dan Sehun hanya mengelurkan kertas kecil sebentuk kotaknya itu lalu memberiaknya padaku, dan aku baru sadar kalau kertas itu ternyata memiliku bagian lain sehingga bisa di buka menjadi dua bagian

.

.

.

Disana ada potret Jongin yang begitu detail dengan media pensil sebagai warnanya, dan di sebelahnya lagi ada tulisan Sehun

 _"_ _Jika Tuhan adil, aku ingin mencintaimu Jongin"_ Tidak itu terlalu amat tulus bahkan untuk sekedar ungkapan perasaan

"Sehun..." Cicit Jongin, Apa benar Tuhan adil pada Sehun, Jongin fikir dia hanyalah bahan olokan di sekolah, dan jika mereka bersamapun itu akan tambah parah, tapi mengapa? Mengapa lelaki bermarga Oh itu dengan begitu tulus...

Jongin terisak, Ia menangkup erat kertas itu dengan kedua tanganya tepat di bawah tulang lehernya

Sehun gelagapan, Ia tak habis fikir, mengapa Jongin menangis bahkan sengat teramat sedih seperti Ini, namun ketika Jongin langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sesaat hingga nalurinya langsung membuat tubuhnya bergerak membalas peluka Jongin

"Tuhan adil Sehun..." Sehun mendengarnya dan seutas senyum terpatri begitu indah di bibir Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, dan Ini adalah semester terakhir Jongin dan Sehun di SH, dan kini mereka berdua tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar Sehun sambil membrowsing Universitas mana yang mungkin bisa mereka pilih untuk Kuliah nanti

"Sehun lebih baik kau ke universitas ini saja, aku yakin bakat melukismu itu akan sangat berkembang" Ucap Jongin sambil menunjukkan web tentang bio universitas di layar monitor dan Sehunpun mulai mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jongin yang tengah asyik bertelungkup dengan bantal sebagai penyangga kedua tanganya

 _"_ _Manarik"_ Isyarat Sehun lalu menyomot cemilan dari toples yang Ia bawa kemudian memakanya taklupa Sehunpun menyodorkan cemilan itu tepat di depan bibir Jongin, dan Jongin yang sempat terkejut tak ambil pusing lalu memakan cemilan itu dengan Sehun yang menyuapinya pelan

"Terimakasih" Ucap Jongin riang dan Sehun hanya mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu penuh sayang

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin yang baru saja ke kamar kecil Ia bergegas menuju kamar Sehun, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat Ibu Sehun yang tengah asyik memotong sayuran.

"Mama...ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tawar Jongin seraya memeluk Ibu Sehun, ya Ibu Sehun dan Jongin memang sudah cukup akrab karena Jongin yang dengan begitu mudah mendapatkan simpati calon mertuanya kelak, Ibu Sehun juga adalah tifikal yang baik dan murah menerima orang di dalam lingkupnya. Dan mengapa Jongin memanggil Ibu Sehun dengan panggilan _'mama'?_ Ibu Sehun sendirilah yang meinta kepada Jongin agar memanggilnya mama.

"Tak usah Jongin...lebih baik kau kembali temui Sehun...,mama yakin dia mulai kebingungan karena kau tak kunjung kembali dari kamar mandi" Ucap Ibu Sehun lembut sembari mengusap tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya

"Mama aku ingin membantu pleas...,lagi pula aku ingin sekalian belajar masak hehe" Jujur Jongin

"Lain waktu bagaimana? Kalu kau ada waktu luang yang cukup" Tawar Ibu Sehun

"Hum...,baiklah ma...tapi janji yah?" Kesepakatan Jongin seraya melihat wajah Ibu Sehun dari samping

"Janji...Oh Jongin" Ucap Ibu Sehun, sambil terkekeh dan Jongin hanya bisa bersemu mendapati godaan dari Ibu Sehun.

"A-arraseo..." Jongin masih salah tingkah lalu mengecup pipi Ibu Sehun, kemudian beranjak pergi

"Terimakasih Kim Jongin" Sambung Ibu Sehun yang mematikan kompor, dan membuat langkah Jongin terhenti

"Untuk?" Jongin berbalik dan menatap Ibu Sehun penuh tanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bangga sekaligus bahagia Itulah yang mungkin di rasakan oleh Stephen Wu, siswa Junior High School tingkat kedua dan baru saja merayakan kenaikan kelasnya yang luar biasa menyenangkan karena Ia lagi-lagi mendapatkan Juara kelas serta Juara kedua dari seluruh kelas setingkatanya.

"Kau hebat Stephen, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ini?" Tawar salah satu teman Stephen

"Tidak terimakasih, aku harus memberi tahukan Ini pada Ibuku" Jelas Stephen dengan piala di tanganya

"Ah, ayolah Stephen Wu...,Ibumu pasti takan marah jika kita hanya merayakan ini sebentar..." Ucap teman Stephen lainya yang terlihat tak suka dengan alasan Stephen

"Benar Stephen, semenjak aku mengenalmu...,aku rasa...tak pernah melihatmu pergi jalan bersama teman-temanmu termasuk kami" Timpal teman Sthepen yang lain

"Bukan begitu aku hanya-"

"Ayolah Stephen...,hanya makan dan sedikit bermain game, tak akan lama" Ucap teman pertama yang berbicara kepada Stephen tadi

"Baiklah...,hanya sebentar"

.

.

.

"Stephen...kemana kau nak?" Ucap Ibu Sehun panik di dalam rumahnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya di lantai dua

Wanita berkepala tiga itupun mulai membuat sebuah panggilan pada putranya, namun tak ada respon setelahnya

.

.

.

"Stephen ada apa?"

"Ibuku menelepon"

"Kenapa kau tak angkat"

"Aku takut Ibuku marah, aku lebih baik pulang saja"

"Ayolah Stephen...kali ini jangan tunjukan jika kau itu benar-benar anak mama" Ledek salah satu teman Stephen, mereka ber-empat lima bersama Sehun kini sedang berada di Game Center sebuah mall besar di Soul

Sehun mengabaikan olokan temanya, karena entah mengapa seperti ada yang membuat hatinya resah

.

.

.

"CEPAT! TELEPON PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!" Suara lantang dari kerumunan orang dewasa itupun terdengar sangat panik, bagaimana tidak...rumah bak istana di hadapanya mulai termakan api yang membesar

"Sudah Pak! Bagaimana ini?!...nyonya Wu masih ada di dalam"

"IBU!" Anak lelaki yang baru menginjak umur tiga belas tahun itupun menghempaskan tasnya ke tanah dan menerobos kerumunan orang dewasa yang menghalangi jalanya

"HEY NAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak salah satu orang dewasa yang terlihat panik melihat anak laki-laki yang mulai memasuki bangunan yang termakan api itu

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat kepulan asap dan banyak orang tak jauh dari halaman rumahku

"CEPAT! TELEPON PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!" Suara itu terdengar jelas

"Sudah Pak! Bagaimana ini?!...nyonya Wu masih ada di dalam" Jantungku berdentum keras

"IBU!" Teriak-ku seraya menghempas tasku sembarang, aku berlari cepat menerobos kerumunan orang dewasa di hadapanku dan tak perduli dengan umpatan mereka yang entah tersandung atau tersenggol olehku

 _'_ _Ibu...ibu...,aku mohon..."_ Permohonan terpotong itu terus terulang dalam fikiranku

"IBUUUUU!" Tariak-ku ketika aku memasuki ruang tamu yang sudah di penuhi asap

"Uhuk!Uhuk! IBUUU, KAU DIMANA?" Teriakanku seakan menggambarkan rasa bingungku

"IBUUU?! JAWAB AKU..." Nafasku mulai tak teratur ketika aku berusaha menuju kamar Ibuku, manun yang aku dapatkan hanya nihil, karena Ibuku tak ada di dalam ruangan itu

"IBUUU...JAWAB AKU IBUUUU!UHUK UHUK" Teriakan dan batukkupun hampir setara, dadaku terasa sesak dan tenggorokanku terasa amat perih

 _'_ _Tuhan aku hanya memiliki Ibu dalam hidupku, aku rela menukarnya dengan apapun yang Engkau berkahkan padaku, asalkan...jangan Ibu..., jangan Engkau ambil Ibuku Tuhan...,aku mohon'_ Do'a itu terucap ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku

"IB-" Suaraku seperti tak keluar tapi apa perduliku, karena aku bersyukur bisa menemukan Ibuku yang kini berusaha menggapaiku, Ia terduduk di lantai tepat di pinggir tempat tidurku

Aku raih tanganya yang terasa mulai mendingin dan memapahnya dalam rangkulanku

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk Ibuku yang terlihat sangat lemah, kami menuruni anak tangga susah payah dan pemandangan di sekeliling kami adalah asap putih serta hawa panas yan di ikuti api yang mulai nampak.

Sedikit lagi kami hampir menjejaki pintu keluar

"Stephen awas!" Kepalaku terasa pusing, dan Ibuku yang kini menatapku panik berusaha menahan tubuhku yang mulai kehilangan tenaga

"CAPAT! CEPAT! MEREKA DI SINI!" Aku masih bisa mendengarnya, namun seketika semuanya menjadi gelap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE? :v

a/n : Hoi-hoi...cumaun mau cuap-cup aja...well dengan hadirnya ff ini mungkin saya akan melakukan delete pada dua ff terdahulu saya. Dan oleh karena itu...

Bisa kasih saran...ff mana yang harus di lanjut? _'Hold It'? 'Wait'? 'Trap'? SEKAI?'_ ya gak terlalu berharap banyak sih..., ff saya di baca juga ya syukur..., kalu enggak juga saya nyadar diri kok muehehe

Dan kalaupun ada yg bingung dengan ff saya, maafkanlah...,nanti saya coba jawab satu satu kebingunganya :v

So tinggalin jejak kali yah biar saya nafsu lanjut ffnya :3

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**No Title**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : **Oh Sehun** , **Kim Jong In/Kai** (GS), and Other cast

Rate : **-**

Warning : **GS yang kaga suka GS meningan jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeh...this's next chapter...

well saya tau ff saya masih banyak kekurangan muehehe...tapi happy reading ajalah :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Stephen terkena cidera laring"_

 _"_ _Maksud anda?"_

 _"_ _Diagnosa untuk saat ini, penyebab suara Sehun menghilang adalah laring Stephen terluka parah akibat terpapar asap kebakaran"_

 _"_ _lalu berapa lama? Berapa lama Stephen akan kehilangan suaranya?"_

 _"_ _Tergantung pemulihan pada diri Stephen sendiri, dengan kemungkinan terburuk, akibat kejadian itu, Stephen mengalami trauma, dan itu akan berdampak buruk pada kesembuhan Stephen"_

Percakapan Ibu Stephen dan Dokter yang menangani putranya itu kembali terniang di ingatan Ibu Stephen, bukan bukan karena Ia tak terima putra sematawayangnya kehilangan suara, bukan karena itu..., tetapi bagaimana keadaan putranya kelak? Apakah mental putranya sanggup untuk menerima semua itu?

Stephen masih tertidur pada tempat tidur rawatnya, setelah kejadian vas bunga yang menimpa kepala Stephen di rumah mereka yang terbakar, Stephen mendapat perawatan medis yang cukup menditail, dari luka di kepalanya serta pemeriksaan lainya. Stephen sempat terbangun namun ketika Ia sadar akan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinyanya, Stephen kehilangan kendali.

Stephen mengamuk dengan melempar segala hal yang bisa Ia raih, bahkan hingga selang infus yang terpasang di tanganyapun hampir terlepas dengan darah segar yang mengucur dari jarum infus di tangan Stephen, tapi tak berapa lama perawat datang setelah Ibu Stephen menggunakan panggilan darurat dan Stephen mendapatkan suntikan obat penenang.

Ibu Stephen mengingat bagaimana mata itu menatapnya penuh tanya dengan airmata yang menggenang pada pelupuk mata teduh itu, Ibu Stephen ingat bagaimana bibir tipis bak Ayah Stephen itu bergerak memanggilnya tanpa suara, lagi-lagi ingatan itu membuat Ibu Stephen menitihkan airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah ini hari keberapa aku membuka mataku dan hanya mendapati langit-langit putih sebagai atapku. Ibuku tak ada di sini seperti hari-hari yang lalu, sedikit kecewa memang

"Hhh.." Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku namun percuma, hanya seperti hela'an nafas terpaksa yang hanya keluar dari mulutku. Tanganku terkepal kuat dan lagi-lagi memori kebakaran itulah yang terlintas dalam benakku. Tubuhku meringkuk seakan berusaha membenamkan kekalutanku.

 _'_ _Mengapa? Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku Tuhan?!"_

 _"_ _Mengapa?!"_ Aku menangis? Ya aku menangis, menangis meratapi semua kesialan yang terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo? Salam kenal namaku Do Kyungsoo" Gadis itu mengulurkan tanganya begitu riang ke arahku, namun aku hanya memalingkan pandanganku darinya

"Hais...ibuku bilang...tak sopan mengabaikan seorang teman" Protes gadis itu namun aku tetap mengacuhkanya.

Aku sudah di perbolehkan untuk sekedar keluar dari kamar rawatku, bahkan selang menyebalkan itu sudah terlepas dari tanganku. Dan di sinilah aku, taman yang berada tepat di pertengahan gedung-gedung rumah sakit.

Dan gadis itu? Entahlah darimana dia datang namun melihat pakaianya aku tau dia sama sepertiku.

"Baiklah-baiklah..., aku juga bosan di tempat ini, menjalani terapi dan selalu berdo'a agar Tuhan cepat memberikan kesembuhan kepadaku" Aku sedikit melirikkan mataku, karena sedikit banyak ucapan gadis itu menarik perhatianku, ya anggap saja seperti itu

"Namun...Ibuku bilang, segala cobaan yang Tuhan berikan saat ini..., adalah bukti...bahwa Tuhan menyayangiku, Tuhan menyayangi hambanya yang baik...,hambanya yang mau sabar menerima kasihsayang-Nya" Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk melihat wajah gadis itu, wajahnya sangat pucat namun senyuman di bibirnya itu,senyuamn itu tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu lebih aku mengenalnya Do Kyungsoo anak yang cengeng namun penuh dengan keceria'an. Aku masih ingat ketika Ia melihat kucing pincang pada area luar rumah sakit, dia tiba-tiba menangis kencang lalu membawa kucing itu kepada perawat agar kucing yang Ia bawa mendapat pengobatan,dan perawat malang itu hanya menggeleng sambil mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo tak mendapati kucing itu lagi dan yang benar saja niat kami, tidak maksudku niatku yang hendak kabur dari rumah sakit ini harus rela gagal karenanya.

 _"_ _Aku tak tega Stephen...Aku tak tega, lagi pula kalau kau yang ada di posisi kucing malang itu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"_ Ayolah aku bukan kucing aku manusia mengapa anak ini selalu berfikiran aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stephen...aku sangat sanang bisa mengenalmu" Aku mendengarnya namun tatapanku masih sama terarah pada langit yang terlihat gelap, tapi untung saja di sana ada bulan dan bintang hingga langit itu tak terlihat terlalu suram

"Ya! Stephen Wu?! Apa kau mendengarku?!" Lagi-lagi gadis bawel itu protes sangat keras di samping telingaku, aku mengusap telingaku lalu melihatnya dengan mataku yang memelototinya.

"Hehehe aigo...Stephen Wu kau sangat manis ketika marah" Kekeh Kyungsoo dengan cubitan kedua tanganya di pipiku. Ayolah aku sedang tidak bercanda. Berapa umurku? Aku rasa empat belas tahun sudah cukup agar aku bisa mengakui diriku sebagai laki-laki dewasa.

Namun tatapan Kyungsoo terlihat sendu ketika aku berusaha menurunkan tanganya dari pipiku

"Sehun..., Ibuku bilang...aku harus tinggal bersama appa" Apa dia bilang Appa? Berarti dia akan pergi ke Jerman?

"Di sana mungkin aku akan mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok" Ah alasan itu, ya aku sudah mengetahuinya.

Gadis satu tahun di atasku itu mengidap masalah jantung dari lahir,bahka Ia sudah mendapatkan perawatan medis sejak bayi.

Dan saat ini Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan gadis yang berusaha terlihat kuat namun kenyataanya dia hanyalah gadis rapuh yang sangat patuh pada Ibunya, ya aku rasa Ibunya sudah berhasil mendidiknya menjadi seorang anak perempuan yang baik, namun Appa gadis ini? aku tak yakin pada Lelaki dewasa itu, karena Aku ingat ketika Kyungsoo terlihat amat sedih saat menceritakan perceraian Appa dan Eommanya, entahlah mungkin aku harus berfikir duakali untuk menjadi orang dewasa sekarang, mungkin.

"Jujur saja aku senang...,tapi..." Ucapannya terpotong karena airmata itu tumpah begitu saja

"Aku tak mau...aku tak mau berpisah dengan eomma Stephen...aku tak mau" Keluhnya dengan tangisan yang tak terhenti. Ah ayolah Aku hanya berusaha bersikap keren dengan memeluknya sekarang

"Aku tak mau..." Aku usap rambut panjang terurai itu, rambut Kyungsoo begitu harum, dan entah mengapa..., aku juga seperti akan merasa sedih jika gadis ini pergi

"Tapi Stephen, eommaku benar...jika aku sembuh..., mungkin kelak aku bisa terus bersama eommaku, dengan begitu eommaku juga tak akan terbebani seperti sekarang" Aku melihat wajahnya yang kembali ceria namun airmata itu masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"Dan Stephen..." Entah mengapa tatapan Itu seperti menarikku.

Akupun bisa melihat bagaimana mata itu terpejam ketika bibir kami bertemu, dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata setelahnya.

lebut...bibir itu sangat lembut

 _"_ _Aku harap, ketika aku sembuh nanti, Tuhan bisa mempertemukan kita kembali"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, hari minggu pagi adalah hari yang sangat Ia tunggu semenjak beberapa minggu lalu

Ia bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya lalu memakai pakaian terbaik yang Ia punya, Selain akan berdo'a kepada Tuhan, tentu saja Ia ingin menarik perhatian gadisnya, ya gadisnya Kim Jongin.

 _"_ _Ibu aku pergi!"_ Isyarat itu tertangkap oleh Ibu Sehun setelah putranya memberi kecupan sayang pada pipinya

"Hati-hati! Jangan bawa kabur anak gadis orang sampai larut malam Oh Sehun!" Peringat Ibu Sehun, sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum seraya mengambil motor metiknya, ya Sehun sudah berhasil membeli kendaraan baru untuk memboncengi kekasihnya yang cantik, dan tentu saja sang Ibulah yang membantunya, tapi Oh kekeh Sehun adalah tetap anak yang keras kepala dan Ia berjanji akan mengganti uang jerih payah Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang masih khusu berdoa. Setelah mengikuti ibadah minggu pagi, seperti biasa mereka masih betah di dalam Gereja sambil memanjatkan do'a.

"Oh Sehun, berhentilah melihatku seperti itu" Keluh Jongin yang memergoki Sehun yang menatapnya

 _"_ _Bahkan ketika kau berhadapan dengan Tuhan, kau sangat cantik Jongin"_ Isyarat Sehun membuahkan pukulan di lenganya

"Dan kau di rumah Tuhan, masih sempat-sempatnya menggodaku" Protes Jongin, dan Sehun hanya menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya bertanda Ia meminta ampun

"Aish, menyebalkan, baiklah aku sudah selesai..., ayo kita pergi" Ucap Jongin bangkit dari kursi duduknya dan menyelempangkan tas berwarna marun yang Ia bawa di bahunya. Sehun yang melihat Jongin beranjak bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya. Dengan langkah di percepat Sehun dengan jahil menangkup kepala Jongin dengan sebelah tanganya lalu mengecup pelipis Jongin, Jonginpun terkejut ketika Sehun langsung kabur sambil memelet ke arahnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Berhenti kau!" Dengan kesal Jongin mengejar kekasihnya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia melihat Sehun tak sengaja membuat seorang gadis terjatuh karena tertabrak olehnya.

.

.

.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Berhenti kau!" Kesalku seraya mengejar Oh Menyebalkan Sehun, namun tak jauh dari pandanganku, si Oh menyebalkan itu malah membuat seorang gadis terjatuh karena tabrakanya

"A-a terimakasih" Ucap Gadis itu setelah Sehun membangunkanya, tak lama aku berada di samping Sehun lalu mencubit pinggangnya

"Maaf apa kau terluka?" Tanyaku sopan lalu melihat Sehun yang mengusap pinggangnya yang tadiku cubit

"Ti-tidak" Ucapnya gugup namun pandanganya kembali terarah pada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya gelagapan mendapati tatapan itu. Ia tergesa menggenggam pergelangan tanganku lalu membungkuk sopan pada gadis di hadapan kami dan beranjak pergi menariku.

"Permisi" Ucapku sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan benar-benar mempertemukan kami, dan sosok ini, sosok di hadapanku, aku yakin dia adalah seseorang yang aku kenal beberapa tahun lalu

"Permisi" Dan suara lembut Itu membuyarkan lamunanku

Mengapa? Mengapa ini terasa menyakitkan, bahkan ketika aku sudah memperoleh kesembuhanku. Dengan refleks aku membalikan tubuhku lalu mendapati sosok itu menjauh sambil menggenggam tangan gadis yang mengikuti langkahnya.

"Stephen..." Lirihan lolos begitu saja dari bibirku

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lihat?!" Aku terkejut ketika Suara berisik itu membuyarkan fikiranku

"Tak ada Baek" Elaku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : haha well ini lebih pendek daripada yang saya hayalin, muehehe :v

and special buat yang udah review, **novisaputri09** , **DayunorinoPEACH** , **PeriRumah** , dan **jeyjong** , makasih banyak buat reviewnya, dan itu lumayan bikin saya semangat buat lanjut nih ff muehehe :D, dan buat yang udah ngefollow juga nge favorite, makasih banyak itu juga salah satu semangat saya serius :'v

Sekian dulu dari saya, see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

No Title

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In/Kai(GS), and Other cast

Rate : -

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : GS yang kaga suka GS meningan jangan baca!!!

Yeh...this's next chapter...

And happy reading ajalah :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Jongin masih bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi, namun rasa bingungnya itu Ia pendam hingga mereka sampai di taman kota

Jongin memberikan helm yang tadi Ia kenakan pada Sehun,dan Sehun sang penerimapun bergegas mengambilnya namun aktifitas menaruh helm tertahan karena Jongin tak juga melepaskan helm itu dari tanganya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Oh Sehun" Sehun yang mendengar itu sontak memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya serius. Jongin tengah menatapnya serius dan jangan lupa raut wajah Jongin yang berusaha Ia buat se-galak mungkin, namun Sehun hanya bisa meringis

 _'Ayolah sweety gom, kau malah terlihat manis '_ Batin Sehun sambil memandang ke arah lain, karena pout Jongin benar-benar menggagalkan ekspresi wajah galaknya.

"Yaa! Oh Sehun! Aku yakin gadis tadi mengenalmu..., apa kau tak melihatnya? Dia tiba-tiba melihatmu serius, lalu gugup dan apa lagi, ayolah Oh Sehun kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" Jongin meledak, Ia mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

Mendengar keseriusan dari ucapan Jongin, Sehun kembali mengerahkan pandanganya pada kekasihnya itu. Di tatapnya wajah Jongin yang terlihat benar-benar kesal, baiklah sepertinya Ia mulai tau wujud kecemburuan dari seorang Kim Jongin, ya Jongin memang terkadang terlihat cuek, tapi jangan anggap dia tak akan menanyaimu menditail setelah 'sesuatu' terjadi, apalagi jika itu menyangkut perempuan yang dekat dengan Sehun

Sehun mengangkat kedua tanganya dengan Isyarat _"Baiklah-baiklah"_

 _"Sebelumnya aku ingin melihat senyuman manismu dulu ok?"_ Isyarat Sehun lalu menangkup wajah Jongin dan membuat Ibujari dari kedua tanganya mengangkat sudut bibir Jongin agar tersenyum

"Ish, HHmmm" Jongin memaksakan senyum di bibirnya dan itu sukses membuat Sehun menahan senyum gelinya

"Oh Sehun!!" Rengek Jongin, ayolah Jongin sedang Kesal dan sempat sempatnya Kekasih menyebalkanya itu menggodanya. Sehun berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin lalu

 _"Aku tidak tahu gadis itu, sungguh!"_ Isyarat Sehun dengan penekanan pada sungguh terhadap Jongin

Jongin hanya memecingkan matanya lalu menangkup wajah tegas itu dengan kedua tanganya hingga sang pemilik wajah harus merelakan wajahnya terlihat aneh sekarang akibat Jongin yang menekan pipinya kencang

"Terkadang aku membencimu Oh Sehun, kau memang tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun, tapi di kelas aku rasa tak semuanya mengucilkanmu, ada beberapa gadis yang terlihat tertarik padamu, ya aku akui kau memang memiliki otak encer, Hais! aku merasa memiliki pesaing yang sangat sulit masalah nilai jika berhadapan denganmu" Keluh Jongin, dan lagi lagi Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati tingkah manis kekasihnya itu

"Ya! Jangan tersenyum seakan aku sedang memujimu Oh Sehun" Ucap Jongin galak, dan respon berbedalah yang Jongin dapatkan ketika tangan Sehun menangkup kedua tanganya, menggenggamnya lembut lalu kecupan hangat mendarat di atas keningnya.

Lagi-lagi Oh sialan Sehun Itu membuat pipi Jongin merona, tak mau menahan malunya sendiri Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya lalu menyembunyikanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaanya dan memeluk erat kekasih manisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang di nantikan oleh Sehun dan Jongin, ya hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Jongin dan Sehun.

Sehun terlihat dalam penampilan terbaiknya, begitupun Jongin karena untuk pertama kalinya Ia menggunakan softlens dan itu berkat perdebatan kecilnya dengan Sehun.

 _"Apa aku bilang? Kau tambah cantik"_ Isyarat Sehun menggoda Jongin yang duduk pada kursi di sebelah kirinya.

 _'Dasar Oh bodoh Sehun, aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik di depanmu saja'_ Gerutu Jongin dalam hatinya, dan Sehunpun sadar kekasihnya sedang mengeluh dengan ekspresi manis dan pout di bibiri kekasihnya.

' _Mungkin sangat enggan rasanya membagi betapa cantiknya seseorang yang aku cintai pada pandangan dunia, tetapi aku ingin, dunia yang selama ini memperpuruknya bisa melihat, Tuhan itu adil, dan betapa indahnya karya yang Tuhan takdirkan kepadaku, bukan dari wajah, kekayaan ataupun kepandaian, tetapi apa yang Ia bisa selalu terima dariku, hingga tetap bersamaku'_ Itulah yang ada dalam benak Sehun, dengan genggaman hangat dari tangan kananya pada tangan Jongin, Jongin cukup kaget, namun seketika wajah kesal yang singgah pada paras csntik itu mulai memudar dengan isyarat singkat dari Sehun

 _"I Love u"_ Dengan wajah merona Jongin membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dan tak lupa pukulan ringan mendarat di bahu Sehun, namun sosok yang menerima pukulan malah makin mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut Lain Ibu Sehun dan Ibu Jonginpun duduk berdampingan di tambah rasa bangga ketika putra dan putri mereka naik di podium dengan gelar prestasi yang mereka raih.

"Ini berkat kerja keras Sehun yang selalu menyemangati Jongin agar lebih percaya diri, nyonya Oh? Aku sangat bersyukur putriku bisa bertemu dengan putramu"

"Aku lebih merasa bersyukur, dalam sepanjang hidup Sehun, aku rasa Jonginlah sumber kebahagiaanya , dan itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia, karena putraku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya" Ucap Ibu Sehun lalu saling berpegangan tangan dengan Ibu Jongin, kedua Ibu itupun saling membalas tawa dengan rasa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun? Jika kita berbeda universitas, apakah kita bisa selalu bertemu?" Musim dingin membuat pipi Jongin terlihat merona meskipun jaket tebal telah membalut tubuhnya.

Dengan sigap, Sehun melepas syal merah yang melilit lehernya lalu mengenakanya pada leher Jongin

 _"Apapun yang kau inginkan,aku akan memperjuangkanya"_ Isyarat Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa memeluk lengan Sehun erat, meskipun kekasihnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku takut..,seketika semuanya berubah, dan banyak hal akan terjadi nanti" Ucap Jongin samar karena bagian mulutnya yang tertutup syal, Sehun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu, lalu menumpuka bibir dan hidungnya di sana

Hampir satu tahun hubungan Sehun dan Jongin terjalin, dan hampir satu tahun pula danau dengan hamparan padang bunga di dekatnya ini, menjadi saksi betapa sepasang kekasih ini amat saling mencintai dan rasa takut didalam benak mereka karena akan menyambut masadepan seakan terbawa dengan hawa hangat yang mulai berganti hawa dingin di bulan Desember.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehum memutuskan mengambil jurusan Seni di salah satu Universitas terkemuka di Seoul, berkat saran dari CEO perusahaan di mana Ibu Sehun bekerja. Jujur saja, Sehun tahu Jika Duda satu anak itu memiliki hati kepa Ibunya dan Sehun tak akan pernah melarang Ibunya untuk menjelin hubungan dengan pria sebayanya selama Ibu Sehun baik-baik saja dan bahagia pastinya.

Sedangkan Jongin, Ia memutuskan mengambil beasiswa di Jepang yang Ia proleh dari pengajuan kepada sekolahnya setelah Ia mendapatkan juara umum. Jujur saja Sehun memang kecewa karena Ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantiknya itu lagi, namun ambisi Jongin yang menginginkan belajar Sastra dan Budaya negri sakura itu sangat sulit untuk Sehun halangin, hingga semester dua, Sehun masih bisa mengobrol dengan Jongin via video call, hanya saja semenjak semester tiga dan empat Jongin agak sulit di hubungi karena Jongin bilang, Ia harus memiliki uang saku lebih untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tugas dan hidupnya di sana.

Dengan kerinduan, Sehun hanya bisa memandangi wallpaper hp yang menunjukan wajah cantik gadisnya yang memeluk boneka rilakuma dan dirinya yang memeluk gadisnya itu. Masih teringat jelas di ingatanya ketika Jongin untuk pertama kalinya merengek ingin sesuatu darinya, dan benar saja, bahwa boneka itu adalah keinginan terakhir Jongin sebelum pergi ke Jepang.

"Sehun?" Sehun yang tengah asyik terbaring di kasurnyaitupun langsung terduduk ketika sang Ibu memanggil namanya.

"Malam Ini, Paman Byun akan datang ke rumah" Sang Ibu menghampiri putranya lalu duduk dengan anggun di samping putra sematawayangnya itu, dengan genggaman lembut pada tangan putranya, Ibu Sehun mulai menarik nafas untuk meyakinkan apa yang akan Ia sampaikan

"Paman Byun akan melamar Ibu" Sontak ucapan sang Ibu membuat Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya sejenak sambil menerka-nerka. Ya Sehun sudah tau semua tentang Ibunya apapun itu, karena tempat Ibu Sehun berbagi adalah dirinya, namun mengingat masalalu, Sehun meminta keyakinan lebih dari Ibunya itu.

"Ibu tahu, sulit memang, tapi Ibu yakin, paman Byun adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini, dan mungkin kelak, Ibu memang egois, tapi entah mengapa, hati ibu terasa hangat dan Ibu merasa mendapat kekuatan lebih ketika bertemu paman Byun, ketika kau keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan segala kepahitan yang kita hadapi, paman Byun dengan begitu tulus mengulurkan tanganya kepada Ibu, dan tanpa imbal balik apapun, walaupun faktanya, ayahmulah tetap cinta pertama Ibu, hingga Ibu memiliki harta yang tak ternilai harganya di dunia ini" Ucap Ibu Sehun seraya memeluk putranya dan Sehun membalas pelukan itu dengan mendekap sang Ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam dan perkenalan singkat antara Tuan Byun dengan putra Nyonya Oh, lalu Nyonya Oh dengan putri Tuan Byun, sesi mengobrol bersamapun di mulai.

"Sehun? Bagaimana kuliahmu di semester ini?" Tanya Tuan Byun hangat

"Baik paman" Isyarat Sehu, ya Sehun memang sudah cukup dekat dengan tuan Byun karena beliau memang sering mampir untuk mengantarkan sang Ibu di sela kesibukanya, selain itu pula tuan Byun adalah tifikal orang yang tak terlalu suka sikap formal di luar jam kerja

"Oh iya, Bekhyun juga sedang fokus dengan beberapa design utuk keperluan semester akhir bukan" timpal nyonya Oh

"Aish, ayolah apa kita perlu banyak berbasabasi hanya untuk sekedar makan malam?" Ucap nona Byun yang terlihat memang tidak suka dengan acara makan malam yang Ia ikuti

"Byun Baekhyun jaga sikapmu" Tegas tuan Byun

"Bela saja perempuan appa itu, appa lebih perduli kepada dia dari pada menghadiri penilaian design pertamaku saat aku semester lima, haish..aku benar-benat muak" Gadis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itupun akhirnya memecahkan suasana setelah Ia bengkit dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi

"Astaga, anak itu, Bekhyun!! Mau kemana kau!!" Sang appa yang tersulut emosipun hendak mengikuti putrinya sebelum Sehun memberikan intruksi agar Ia saja yang mengejar. Jujur saja Bekhyun memang berbeda dengan Sehun dalam masalah menyambut hubungan kedua orang tua mereka, dan dengan tatapan sendu Ibu Sehun mengijinkan Sehun untuk mengejar Bekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bekhyun adalah tifikat orang yang keras kepala dan memiliki emosional yang tinggi, namun sepertinya itu wajar karena semenjak kecil sang appa selalu memanjakan karena sang appa takut putrinya itu kekurangan kasih sayang karena sang Ibu yang sudah kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan setelah melahirkan Baekhyun.

Dengan klalson nyaring, Sehun membuat Bekhyun yang kini berjalan dengan telanjang kaki di pinggir trotoar mengumpat dengan keras.

"Ya!! Hentikan suara klalson motor bututmu itu, bisa bisa pendengaranku rusak gara-gara klaksonmu itu" Sehun hanya memasang wajah malas untuk menanggapi calon kakak tirinya itu

"Kau tuli hah?! Aku membenci ibumu kau tau!! Dan kau juga mau mencari masalah hah? Ok, kita akan perang besar besaran kalau begitu" Ucap Bekhyun kesal seraya melemparkan helsnya ke arah Sehun, dan Sehun hanya bisa memakai helmnya benar-benar dan sedikit merintih ketika salah satu hils itu mengenai tubuhnya. Namun tetap saja Sehun masih mengikuti Bekhyun hingga Ia kesal lalu menghujami Sehun dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi andalanya, meskipun itu bukan hal besar untuk Sehun.

"Mengapa Ibumu menyebalkan hah? Dia tidak tau apa? Appa itu hanya miliku, appa tak datang waktu itu aku yakin karena Ia memilih berkencan dengan Ibumu yang sialan itu" Sehun menangkap kedua tangan Bekhyun dengan posisi masih di atas motornya, tatapanya tajam dan seketika Bekhyunpun diam

"Kau menggertakku hah?" Sehun menarik tas Bekhyun hingga sang pemilik tas kebingungan

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan gesit Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel Bekhyun dan untung saja ponsel itu tak memiliki screen lock, dengan mudah Sehun membuka fitur pesan lalu mengetik sesuatu setelah mengembali kan tas pada pemiliknya.

"Bisa kau menarik ucapanmu!! Ibuku bahkan merasa bersalah ketika tahu jika waktu itu adalah hari penialan mata kuliahmu, ibuku menyesal karena tak bisa mempending Clien penting appamu pada waktu itu karena itu adalah perusahan fatner utama perusahaan appamu, dan Ibuku bilang, Ia lebih senang naik angkutan umum agar appamu bisa menjemput dirimu ke kampus" Bekhyun yang tak bodohpun mulai menbaca apa yang di ketik sehun pada fitur pesanya, Bekhyun terdiam lalu ia menatap Sehun nyalang

"Kau pembohong!!" Teriak Bekhyun tak percaya, dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela lelah menghadapi sikap kasar Bekhyun, dan untuk sekian kalinya Ia merebut ponsel Behyun lalu mencari sesuatu di sana, dan benar saja Bekhyun memang orang yang perasa dan masih bisa menghargai sesuatu, tak lama setelah Sehun menemukan apa yang Ia cari Sehunpun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menujukan pesan keluar yang Ia simpan setelah sang Ibu meminjam ponselnya, dan pesan serupa yang ada di ponsel Bekhyun.

 **To :xxx8922xxxx (terkirim 00.12am)** **Selamat Ulang tahun Baekhyunie, semoga kau selalu sehat dan tambah cantik di usiamusekarang, kau mau kado apa, nanti appa carikan special untukmu**

 **Semoga kau selalu bahagia nak...**

 **Salam sayang appa**

 **Note : appa menggunakan ponsel karyawan appa, agar kau terkejut ketika membuka pesanya**

Bunyi pesan yang ada di ponsel Sehun, dan yang sama persis di ponsel milik Baekhyun. Bekhyun terbelalak tak percaya, wajar saja ada yang terasa janggal ketika ulangtahunya, dan appanya baru memberikan apa yang di mintanya tiga hari setelah pesan itu di terimanya

"Jadi? Jangan bilang ibumu yang melakukanya?" Sehun hanya menampangkan wajah datarnya lalu menunjukan ketikan lain dari layar ponselnya

"Ibuku sampai meminjam tabunganku untuk membelikan sepatu mahalmu itu, dan kau baru saja membuangnya" Bunyi ketikan Sehun di ponselnya, Bekhyun terbelalak lalu terlihat panik dan mulai mencari hils yang tadi Ia lempar pada Sehun.

 _"Bodoh"_ Batin Sehun

"Jangan anggap Ibumu mendapatkan pengampunanku, termasuk kau, ini belum berakhir" Ucap Bekhyun setelah mendapatkan hilsnya dan menghapiri Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu melajukan motornya pelan, sejenak Ia berhenti lalu mengirimi pesan singkat pada Bekhyun.

"Semoga kau beruntung, di sini banyak berandalan, dan mereka suka menergap gadis galak" Bekhyun yang mendapati pesan di ponselnya beberapa saat acuh, namun melihat kondisi tempat yang sepi Ia seperti mulai ketakutan lalu berjalan cepat ketika Sehun hendak memacu motornya

"Ya!! Tunggu aku!!" Ucap Bekhyun lalu tanpa fikir panjang menaiki boncengan motor Sehun dengan berduduk miring karena dressnya. Sehun yang sudah bisa menebak hanya memboncengi Bekhyun dengan penuh kemenangan, hingga sampai di rumahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Bekhyun, kau tak apa-apa?" Panik Ibu Sehun

"Terimakasih Sehun" Ucap Appa Bekhyun, dan yang mendapat ucapan terimakasih hanya tersenyum soapan lalu berjalan hingga tepat di balik Ibunya dan appa Bekhyun, dengan rasa bangga dan jahil di dalam dirinya Sehun memeletkan lidahnya sambil berjuling ke arah Bekhyun, dan bekhyun yang mendapatkan ejekan itu seketika tersulut akan ketidak sopanan calon adik tirinya itu.

"Ya Oh Sehun!! Kau tak akan pernah jadi adikku camkan itu, kau menyebalkan" Teriak Bekhyun keras, seraya menyeret appanya untuk pulang

"Eh? Sehun? Bekhyun.." Ibu Sehun kebingungan

"Maafkan untuk makan malamnya yang berantakan, semoga kau maklum" Ucap appa Bekhyun dengan sedikit berteria karena terseret. Ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum, setidaknya putranya telah bisa mengajak calon kakaknya untuk kembali pulang, itu sudah sangat cukup

"Gomawo Sehun-ah" Batin Ibu Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holla, ada yang merindukan ff kurang laku saya inikah? Hehe tapi syukurlah kalo masih ada yang nungguin, ya walopun faktanya belum bisa bikin ff yang sampe berjuta reader yang riview, but i hope you like my story guys and.. Yang nanya Bekhyun siapa di awal? Kenapa Ibu Sehun nanyain keadaan dia dengan gelar adikmu sama Bekhyun, sekarang udah kejawabkan meskipun masih ngambang-ngambang/?

But guys, I cant wrote this story with out yr support so, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ok?

See you next chapter XDD


End file.
